


Spring fever

by mirabile



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bees, Case, Established Realtionship, Fluff, Husbands, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Parentlock, Smut, They are married, Translock, and harry is with irene but it's not important, but its not rosie she doesn't exist, sherlock is obsessed with bees, sherlock is trans but it's just a minor plot point, they adopted!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirabile/pseuds/mirabile
Summary: Even married couples with children can catch spring fever!Sherlock and John investigate the murder of a woman who is revealed to be a single mother. Who will take care of the baby?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short Johnlock fic I wrote to celebrate March 8th, the day Sir Arthur Conan Doyle first started writing Sherlock Holmes in 1886.  
> (I just kind of started without planning or thinking so it's kind of all over the place and not perfectly structured or paced but uhmm I tried, I promise it's very cute)

The first bright-green leaves were sprouting on the trees of London. The fresh grass made the city feel alive, awakened from her hibernation. It had been harsh winter in England, but now the last snow had finally melted and turned the parks into slippery fields of mud. His shoes were probably ruined, there was no way he would ever get them clean again. And somehow he had even gotten some mud on his trousers. Mrs. Hudson would have to wash them. Sherlock’s mood was a bit sour due to his attire imperfection, but lit up immediately when he noticed a soft buzzing.  
„Did you hear that, John? The bees! They are back! It’s finally spring!” He smiled at John excitedly and gesticulated wildly, trying to pinpoint the small insect’s position in the air.  
“Sherlock, now’s not the time!” John gave Sherlock a stern look and glanced at the dead body laying a few feet away under a big oak tree.  
“Oh yeah right, dead woman over creatures who kept humanity alive for thousands of years, obviously.” He rolled his eyes but did direct his attention towards the investigation.  
No wallet, no phone, no ID, dark hair, not ugly, but also not overly attractive, warm coat, jacket, bad overdone make-up, hat, cheap skirt that wants to pretend to be fancy, single mother  
“Are there any daycare centres around?”, Sherlock asked Greg.  
“Daycare centres?”  
“This woman obviously doesn’t care too much about her looks, she never wears make up apart from special occasions, look at the state of her eye liner, a catastrophe! And these are probably the only nice clothes she has, even though the jacket is too tight, she gained weight from a recent pregnancy, she’s not engaged of married so probably a single mother who can’t afford a babysitter while she is at the job interview, so you should first of all look for the child who didn’t get picked up two days ago. John, follow me”  
He hailed a cab and told the driver an address. It was Friday afternoon and the traffic was horrible.  
“Why did you tell him two days ago? The body was only found today, and by the looks of it she wasn’t dead for more than a few hours.”, John asked.  
Sherlock looked at him in disbelieve. For such a smart man, John was pretty slow sometimes. “The coat. The temperature. It was 20°C yesterday, she would have been far too hot, Wednesday was the only cold day of the week and the only possible day she voluntarily wore that coat.  
“True, you are right, of course. You are my beautiful, way too smart husband”  
Sherlock blushed and the shared a short, but passionate kiss. It still made him all giggly when John called him “husband”. He didn’t want the moment to end, but they had arrived at their destination: A giant office building in Camden.  
“What are we doing here?”, John asked upon entering.  
“Applying for a Job. Hello, I’m terribly sorry to be late, but is the position still to open?”  
The receptionist looked at him with the unamusement of an underpaid overqualified clerk who actually wanted to be a scientist when she was young. “No, sir, I’m sorry, and we only accept invited interviewees.”  
“Aw what a shame, I’d really appreciate it if you could give me an appointment with HR, maybe we could figure something out.”  
With a bit of jealousy, John saw how the girl blushed as Sherlock winked at her. That he eventually succeeded was not, in fact, due to his clumsy flirting. The poor receptionist was just fed up with him and wanted to play candy crush in peace.  
They stepped into the elevator and pressed the “11”-button. “How do you know we are at the right place?”  
“I found a pen with the company logo in her pocket” Once again, an explanation that made everything sound painfully simple. Sherlock, however, knew that John loved him more for explaining his thought processes than he admired him when he pretended to be an untouchable emotionless genius.  
“And what job are you applying for?”  
“Don’t know yet. We’ll find out soon enough.”  
“Sherlock, Honey, why don’t you just tell them about the woman?”  
“Well where would be the fun in that?”  
With a satisfying “Ping” noise, the elevator arrived at the desired floor. Typical business aestetic: white, grey, glass, some lonely plants in the hallway to pretend a healthy work environment. Simply hideous.  
“Excuse me, are you lost?”, asked a tall, blond woman wearing a tasteless top that left barely anything to the imagination.  
“Oh, yes, we’re looking for HR, ma’am, could you point us to the office?”  
“Right through that door”  
Sherlock stormed off without acknowledging the woman any further. Embarrassed by his husband’s rudeness, John mumbled a quick “thank you” and hurried after him.  
Without knocking, Sherlock entered the office. Not bothered by the fact that there was currently a meeting going on, he said: “Good afternoon, I’m here for the job interview.”  
The important™ people dressed in boring, basic suits and ties looked at him in disbelieve.  
“You can’t just… “ started one of them, grey suit and white shirt, but Sherlock interrupted him inpatiently.  
“Yes, yes you are busy, but the sooner we get this lovely interview over with, the sooner you can all return to your surely vitally important conference, good day gentlemen!” He opened the door and ushered them outside. To his minor surprise, they all left the room without protesting. The old “If you just seem sure enough in what you’re doing, they will believe you anything”-trick had worked again.  
“Excuse my partner, he can be a bit… inconsiderate at times”, John apologised.  
“Uhm, that’s alright, I guess, Mr.?”, the manager’s voice was laced with disbelieve and astonishment. Had these two men really just stormed into his office and nonchalantly kicked out the entire women’s committee?  
“Holmes, and this is my husband, Doctor Watson. We’re here about the open position.”  
The manager glanced at both of them and started to sweat nervously. He seemed to be uncomfortable in their presence. “Well I’ll have to disappoint you, it was filled yesterday. Actually, the last round of interviews was conducted on Wednesday.”  
“Really, may I ask whom with?” Sherlock was relatively sure it was not the woman in the park.  
“Well not that it is any of your business, but I believe you met my new secretary Miss Penelope on your way in.” The blonde woman. Of course this man would hire her over the plain brunette wearing a decent blouse. He decided not to beat around the bush any longer.  
“Have you ever seen this woman?”, he asked and showed him a phone picture of the dead woman.  
“Yes, she also applied, god what happened to her?”  
“She was found dead a few hours ago in a nearby park and presumably didn’t go home since the interview. Did anything suspicious happen while she was here?”  
“No, not that I know of, she was very qualified, a brilliant mathematician.” A mathematician? And she applied as a secretary? She must have been in dire need for money. “I can give you her files if you need them.”  
“That would be very much appreciated, thank you. If you think of anything else, call me.” He took the documents and handed the manager his card.  
As they left the building, Sherlock’s phone rang  
“Graham!”  
“It’s ‘Greg’, Sherlock, how often do I have to tell you. You were right, we found her kid in a daycare centre, the poor nurse was freaking out! The victim’s name is –  
“Maliha Salim, I know, I have her application files for MDL Incorprated. What are you doing with the baby?”  
“We have to bring her to a shelter until we find a relative or other legal guardian”  
“No, that’s nonsense, just dropping her into some institution after they lost their mother! John and I will take care of her for now.”  
John was very surprised by that revelation.  
“I don’t think you can simply-“  
“Wonderful, meet you in ten!”

“How did you even know where I was?” Greg asked, a carrier with a sleeping baby in his hand.  
"I theorised in which order you would visit the day care centre and that you’d needed about 15 minutes for each plus the time it takes to get there for each, therefore you were at the fourth when you called me, and I knew you would not leave here for a while since the tedious paperwork for taking children with dead parents takes a while.”  
“Alright, but you still can’t just take her!”  
“It’s a girl! Wonderful! What’s her name?”  
“Farah. John, tell him, he can’t just…” Greg made the universial “I ran out of words to tell you how ridiculous you are”-gesture  
“I have tried, but once he is set on something, he won’t back down.” John shrugged. He figured he wouldn’t take sides. It was usually useless to try to argue with Sherlock.  
“You can’t just allow this man to take a small infant with him, has he ever even changed a diaper?”  
“Well excuse me, that’s my husband you are talking about, of course he can take care of a baby!” Lestrade had managed to trigger the overly-supportive-boyfriend-side of John, now he would insist on taking on the challenge.  
Greg hadn’t meant to offend them. He just had real concerns about the well-being of the baby and the law. “I’m pretty sure that’s totally illegal”  
“Greg”, Sherlock said which made Lestrade’s face light up immediately. “It’s after 6 on a Friday night. Where are you going to put her now? Let us take care of her over the weekend and you can try to figure out what to do with her next Monday.”

The couple came home to Bakerstreet after an extensive shopping spree: Diapers, baby food, toys, a cradle, two bottles, baby clothes in all colours (Sherlock was gravely offended when the clerk showed them to the predominantly pink girl’s section), and most importantly, baby powder.  
“So we’re really doing this.” John stated slightly out of breath after carrying the cradle upstairs.  
“It’s just for a weekend, John. It’ll be fine”  
The baby started crying  
“Ohh, John, JOHN what do I do, she is crying, help, what do I do??” Panic-stricken he picked her up and started singing:

“Summ, summ, summ  
Bienchen summ herum!  
Ei, wir tun dir nichts zu leide  
Flieg nur aus in Wald und Heide  
Summ, summ, summ  
Bienchen summ herum!”

She seemed to like it, she actually calmed down and even started giggling a little.  
“Was that German?”, John asked  
“Yes, a lullaby about bees, my mother sang it to me.”

After playing with her, they managed to feed her some of the baby solution without making too big of a mess. Farha seemed to like their singing, so they took turns between John softly singing his favourite classic rock songs and Sherlock singing lullabies in several different language. Sometimes, John suspected, he just made up sound when he didn’t know the words.  
Eventually, it was after ten, Farha fell asleep. They left the room that used to be John’s bedroom and cuddled in their bed.  
“I think we did a decent job in this surprising Dad-thing” John remarked proudly.  
“We did. She seemed to like your version of “The queen is dead”. If we’re not careful, she’ll grow up to become a raging anti-monarchist!”  
John smiled. Him and Sherlock lying in bed together talking about a baby who was sleeping a room away – something he had always dreamed of.  
“Sherlock, you know this will not last. We basically kidnapped the poor girl”  
“I thought you always wanted kids!” They had never talked about it, but Sherlock had noticed how happy John was when playing with his nephew, the little boy Harry and her now-wife Irene had adopted.  
“I do, but I thought we would actually, legally adopt, not just pick a random murder victim’s kid without any papers. That’s not how this works.”  
“Who cares about all that official stuff” Sherlock caressed Johns face “Can we at least pretend to be a real, proper family for one weekend?”  
“Okay, if it makes you happy, my love.” John sat up and took off his shirt. “But, you know what everyone says”, he teased “After you have kids, your sex life is over.” He grabbed Sherlock’s shirt and pulled it over his head. “So you’ll just have to be…” He unbuckled his belt and slowly pulled down his trousers. “Abstinent from now on!”  
“Oh, please, I can’t, I can’t handle this!” Sherlock said playfully, lying in bed wearing only his pants. “Please, Captain Watson, have mercy!”  
John kneeled over Sherlock, topless. “Well Holmes, you knew what you signed up for!” He took his hands and placed them at his hips. “You will be a proper, prude father”  
Sherlock grabbed Johns soft bubble but while he unzipped his pants. “Oh, but Captain Watson, why would you do this to me?”  
“You wanted this, didn’t you, silly boy!” John took off his pants “Tell me, what you want!”  
Sherlock turned around. “Do me! Do me now my clever man! For the love of god, DO ME NOW”  
John slapped his butt and let his pants slide down to his knees. “Oh really, does the posh boy want it?”  
“Yes, yes!” Sherlock bit the pillow.  
“What does the posh boy want?”  
“You! Give it to me, Captain Watson!”  
John was already hard. He squeezed some lube into his hands and applied it to his cock. He was a gentle man, even if he felt like he was about to explode with lust. Also, he didn’t mind teasing Sherlock. He always took pleasure in seeing Sherlock’s thirst for him. Slowly, his cock slid into Sherlock’s ass. His husbands aroused moaning was almost too much for him already. How was this posh, smart, beautiful, sexy dream of a man his? John thrusted his hips against Sherlocks butt repeatedly and groaned. “Oh god, Sherlock”  
“Harder!” Sherlock replied and moved his pelvis. “Harder, John!”  
John tried, but was so overwhelmed by passion that he couldn’t. He came into Sherlock and let out a satisfied breath. “I love you, Sherlock, you know that.” He slid out of Sherlock who turned around to look into his face.  
“Yes, John. I love you too. You know that.” While still naked, they exchanged a passionate kiss.  
“I love your face” John said and kissed his nose, then forehead, then cheekbones. “I love your neck” his mouth slid down. “I love your shoulders” Kisses, kisses, kisses. “l love your scars” He caressed his top surgery scars. Over time, he had managed to assure Sherlock that he wasn’t any less of a man because of them and that he loved him even more because of them. “I love your belly”  
Sherlock moaned. He ran his fingers through John’s hair.  
“I love you” John went down on Sherlock. He loved giving his husband pleasure. There was nothing sexier than his hearing his excited moaning and feeling his hands on his head.  
“Please, John, JOHN!” Sherlock reached a shattering climax. “J O H N!”  
They sunk into the bed, exhausted.  
“Have I mentioned that I love you?” John asked.  
“I don’t know, say it again, just to be sure”, Sherlock flirted and snuggled up against John’s body.  
“I love you” They kissed again, slowly and softly. A typical post-coital love kiss.  
“So, are you ready for another round?”  
“My dear Watson, are you never satisfied?”  
“Never, only if we never stop”  
“Well, I’m not complaining, love.”

Baahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa whhhahahahahhaaa

They had completely forgotten about the baby.  
“It’s your turn”  
“Why I fed her!”  
“I put her to bed!”  
“We did that together”  
“Okay, I’ll go, but then you’ll look after her the next time.” Sherlock stumbled around looking for his bath robe.  
“Whatever, just make sure you change her diaper correctly.”  
“We don’t even know what’s wrong!”  
“Go! She’s crying.”  
“So I guess you were right about the abstinence thing”  
“Sherlock, we just fucked five minutes ago. Go change the bloody diaper!”  
“Don’t bother getting dressed, Doctor Watson” he winked at John upon leaving the room. “I’ll be back!”

**Author's Note:**

> the story is basically finished, but I might write a second chapter where they solve the case if I'm motivated  
> also if you hit me up on my tumblr @huglocked, I will be a very happy loser


End file.
